A Life for A Life
by MonoLuna
Summary: A story about Sasuke who had grown up with the death of his parents and a brother who he had come to love dearly who had killed his parents and left to live on his own. That was until before he could ever think that he is now alone and will ever be alone. He thought wrong and that was when he had met a young girl with wavy long crimson red hair. What will life hold for them...?
1. Chapter 1

_Plot_

_A story about Sasuke who had grown up with the death of his parents and a brother who he had come to love dearly who had killed his parents and left to live on his own. That was until before he could ever think that he is now alone and will ever be alone. He thought wrong and that was when he had met a young girl with wavy long crimson red hair. She was known to be one of the few children of the Senju Clan members children go by the name Celeste. What shall life bring for them both..?_

**The Beginning**

Sasuke had thought that these girl is like every other girls that would stare at him, follow him and surround him with admiration and want to be more then that to him. Though he was proven wrong when the girl had come to understand him with similar situation well without the killer being a sibling but Celeste grew up with out parents as they died in the war when fighting for peace...when the Ninetale had appeared when she was but a young baby. So she understood what its like to grow up alone without parents. Even though she had people that cared for it was not the same she still felt alone without the love of her parents that are missing in her life. There had been time when Celeste would stay in a distance from everyone else like Sasuke would tend to do which is one of the things that Sasuke would not mind having her around him because she would not bother him like the rest of the girls who would chase after him. But what he also likes about her is the fact that she would try to help him get away from the girls or have the girls leave him alone along with two other people that she has friends with who are as well from the Senju Clan. They soon grew a close friendship with each other as the time has gone by as they hang with each other going through Ninja Academy together learning the Ninja ways. They would practice together in their own time like sparring with each other.

When the girls and other students in the Academy tend to see the group hanging with Sasuke they felt the sense of Jealousy especially the girls when they see Celeste hanging with Sasuke and for the boys to envy the group because the girls having to take notice more to the group then any of them especially envy of Sasuke. There had been times when Sasuke would be picked on. In truth Sasuke would easily defeat them but Celeste and the other gang of friends would come to his side and back him up like any friends should. Which is why Sasuke didn't feel alone because he could trust them for their friendship bonds they have with each other. They feared them they wouldn't lay a hand on them unless they were to be sparring.

When Naruto had come into the picture where he would despise Sasuke because of his popularity as well how he seem to show how great he is not to mention leaving poor Naruto into embarrassment. It was sad really and the fact that everyone would tease and fear him at the same time because of the stories that would go around for how his a troublemaker plus holding what you call the Ninetale fox deep inside of him. Sasuke just finds the boy annoying how he would try to compete with him. For Celeste she admires him in a friendly way to how he tries so hard to show everyone that his not as useless as to what everyone come to believe that he is. Celeste wasn't the kind to judge a person by the rumors but to overlook those rumors and see the person for who they are. What Celeste sees in Naruto is a lonely boy another person who has similar situation as she does loosing her family in the hands of the Ninetale sure she should hate the boy for he holds the beast inside of him...but Celeste doesn't its after all not his fault that someone had placed the Ninetale inside of him. Its just sad really and a burden he has to face. She knows that she can't understand the pain of being alone where no one would pay attention to him but to her its not right for someone to be left unnoticed.

So what Celeste did when Naruto was left alone and he tried to practice, tried to become stronger to prove everyone. Celeste would watch him in the distance observe him. Something that Celeste was good at doing is observing before she acts on her actions. While she observes she had come to notice of a young Hyuga girl in the distance watching as well. She stared at the girl wondering why she was hear but to only take notice the girl has a crush on the boy. It caused these crimson red haired girl to have a smirk on her face to see the admiration these girl has towards Naruto which made her happy and relief that there is and has been someone taking notice of him after all. After a while Celeste would then go up to him when he had lost his energy. She would go up to him and hand him a bottle of water so he doesn't dehydrate. Of course it would have been a surprise for the boy since its the ever first time she would do something like these for him and not to mention she who hangs with Sasuke and part of the gang. But Celeste has her own actions, what she does and the actions she makes is her own choice on how she makes them. Naruto did ask her why she would do something like these for him, all Celeste would respond to him is with a gentle smile and told him.

"Never Give Up...Naruto" is what she had said and then left him be to continue training to become stronger. Naruto watched Celeste leave him. It had made Naruto feel like he can do it no matter what others think as those words would play in his mind when he is at the breaking point it would help him get back up and fight harder and continue on. After leaving Naruto to continue training harder, Celeste had walked herself to return to her home when she noticed Sasuke in the distance who seem to be waiting for someone. It made Celeste wondered who is it that his waiting for if his maybe waiting for one of the other guys but it wasn't. Sasuke noticed her and so he had walked up to her with his hands in his pockets when he walked up to her. With a serious and curious look on his face when he looks at her, he had asked her a question.

"Where have you been...? Everyone was wondering if you were coming to the hang out" he asked and said to her. Celeste stared at him and then smiled as she scratched her cheek with a small light giggle. Sasuke raised his eyebrow wondering what was funny to her unless it was the fact that she maybe lost track of time? Sasuke felt clueless which caused the boy to shake his head shrugged and sighed as he told himself that he has not a clue about girls as they are like math equations that are hard to solve "Girls..." he said to himself as he turned around from her and started walking off. Celeste blinked a couple of times as to noticed he was walking away. "Are you coming? I will walk you home..." he said. Celeste heard what he said wondering why is Sasuke acting these way to be like a gentlemen to walk her home. What she did not know is behind his pride his actually blushing out of embarrassment to what he said. He himself has not a clue why he would offer to walk her home when she's capable to walk herself home. Celeste held a big smile on her face and rushed over to his side with a big smile on her face as she walked beside him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Celeste thanked him as they walked together to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(**_1year Later_**)**

Celeste was woken up by the sound of her care taker who called out her name asking her to wake up to eat breakfast and go to attend another day of Ninja Academy. Celeste groan before she slowly opened her eyes to see a blur at first. She rubbed her eyes and opened her eyes once more to find herself staring up towards the ceiling of her room. Celeste stared at the ceiling for a few moments before she pushed herself to a sit on her bed and then climbed out of her bed. She walked to her closet and grabbed some clean clothes changing into them after a shower. After she had put on her clean clothes she walked out and walked to the kitchen where her care taker well more like her mom since she had been taken in when she was so young after the death of her real parents. Celeste really appreciate that she's doing these for her having to take her in. But it was still not enough from a love she had lost of her real parents. Celeste sat down at the table started eating the food that Nayomi her adopted mother had made for her. It was delicious as always when it comes to a start of her day. After she was done eating her breakfast she walked up to Nayomi and kissed her on the cheek to thank her for the breakfast and a hug before she left the house to head for the Academy. If she remembers correctly it was the day where they will be put into a team.

Celeste rushed her way towards the Academy as she was hoping to be pared up with one of her friends well hopefully. Celeste was just at the corner of the entrance to the Academy when she heard her name being called out. Celeste stopped in her tracks as she lifted her head and turned her head to the side to see Tomo the big teddy like but who is quite quiet along with Kanda the calm and collected character then of course there is Sasuke who follows them behind. Celeste stares at them and smiles gently happy to see them. She could tell that Kanda is excited as much as she is to wonder who they will be in teams with. They now stood in front of each other, Celeste looked over to Sasuke who has the same expression he always holds the quiet, cool and serious looking type. When he had noticed her looking at him when he had looked up at her and their eyes met, Celeste smiled at him which caused Sasuke to look away trying to hide his expression and his blush. Celeste blinked a couple of times why he looked away from her but she shrugged it off and giggled some before she looked back to the others.

"C'mon! Today is the day we find out who we be teaming with!" Kanda said happily and excited. Celeste smiled and nodded. Tomo and Kanda entered in before them. Celeste giggled watching them walk to the Academy building especially Kanda. She then turned towards Sasuke seeing him just standing there as if his waiting for her to go on ahead but of course Celeste wasn't the kind to leave anyone behind so she went up to him which caused the boy to get a little surprise and Celeste looked at him. Sasuke stared at her in confusion until she had a smile on her face or a grin. Celeste grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along with her towards the Academy. They got inside the Academy and walking through the hall ways to their class room. She saw that there are already students in the class who seem to either be excited or the girls just having to stare dreamy at Sasuke knowing they are hoping to be teamed up with Sasuke. It did caused these crimson red haired girl to giggle to how gullible they all are. When she saw Naruto in the distance who is sitting beside the pink haired girl trying to get her attention which if her memories serves her right the pink haired girl's name is Sakura. Sakura meaning for Cherry Blossom. It would seem that Naruto has a huge crush on the girl and yet his not taking any notice of the one girl has always admired him and noticed him from the distance. Something again Celeste is good at is noticing the little things before the big picture where everyone is so blind to see.

Soon Iruka-sensei had entered the class room. Celeste let go of Sasuke's arm and they walked to their seats. Sasuke who sat by Sakura while Celeste sat with the other two in the distance by the wall of the class room on the side. Celeste looked to Iruka-sensei as he started the day with calling out their names. Celeste turned her head to look at where Sasuke is at when she saw Sakura hovering over him that made Celeste feel bad he has to deal with as he seats there with her but it was quite funny to how Sasuke could be so calm still just by ignoring her. When her name was called Celeste responded to their Sensei. After roll call Iruka-sensei started explaining about the placing in teams. Everyone was getting excited especially the girls in the class that wanted to be teams with Sasuke.

"Sasuke is always popular with the girls Celeste. I'm surprised that your not over there with the girl fans" Tomo said to her. Celeste turned to face Tomo with a smile and a giggle and shook her head.

"Nah. Wouldn't want to act like someone I am not. Besides Sasuke has a lot on his plate. Also girls like that have nothing compared with the life we had been through. If they were like me they wouldn't be acting like that at all. I think I prefer being just the way I am" she said looking over to how Sasuke dealing with these before giggled some and turned to look at her other two friends with a smile on her face showing that what she said is really what she wants is to be the person who she is right now. They all agreed with her that she's better being the kind of person she is now. Their Sensei soon started pairing the students into teams. Celeste waited for her name to be called and be paired up with a team. She stared at their Sensei waiting patiently same as her two other friend, while Sasuke on the other hand Sasuke's eyes looked at the corner of his eyes, looking towards Celeste for a few moments as thoughts wondered in his mind. Until Iruka-sensei called out Sasuke's name as he will be partnered up with Sakura who cheered and tried to get his attention about having to be happy teaming up with him. Sasuke looked away from Celeste when he heard Sakura closing his eyes again. Celeste turned her attention to the two and heard a third party which is Naruto be also teaming up with the two. Naruto has a big grin on his face as her cheered and he tried to get Sakura's attention. It was all funny how one ignores the other for attention. Celeste placed a finger against her pink lips as she giggled thinking about what that situation is.

"A Triangle love" she said in a soft voice to herself. Her friend she's been sitting with looked at her when they heard what she said then looked over to the team that Sasuke is placed in. They watched the scene which they smirked. Soon Tomo and Kanda's name were called and they are to also be teamed up with Celeste. Tomo put a thumb up while Kanda wrapped one arm around her neck with a cheerful laugh.

"We will be a great team! You will see" Kanda said and continue laughing in excitement.

"You bet" Celeste responded to Kanda's positive attitude. Still it would have been nice if Sasuke was in these team but it was and always been a three in a team. What Celeste and for sure the two of them hope that these doesn't change a thing between them and Sasuke that they would still be the same as always, where they would hang out and practice with each other just hope it will not change anything for them even when they are in a different team. While the other teams were being made suddenly Naruto was getting somewhat annoyed to the fact that he has Sakura all over him which caused the yellow haired boy to jump onto the table crouching in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked Naruto. Eyes turned away from Iruka-sensei and looked over to Team 7 to see what was happening. Celeste raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on with Naruto when they all heard what Naruto said out of envy or jealousy yet ignorant.

"You think your so cool! There is nothing so cool about you. I don't know why Sakura finds in you"

"NARUTO! Shut up! How dare you speak and say that to Sasuke..." Sakura said out of shock for what he said about her liking Sasuke but annoyed that his acting like these and treating Sasuke like these "Get back down and be quiet for once" Sakura tried to tell him what to do but it was no use until Sasuke said something.

"The reason why you don't see anything is because your a dumbass low rank ninja. You call yourself a Ninja when your skills are so low. Your no where close to the level I am..." Sasuke said slowly opening his eyes lifted his head looking at Naruto eye to eye "You should go home" he added. It really did made Naruto all worked up and annoyed with Sasuke "Wouldn't want to work with someone who will only slow us down..." he said lastly.

"I will show yo..." Naruto was stopped in finishing his sentences when suddenly he was knocked from behind by accident while their glare felt like electricity between them but was stopped when Naruto was falling towards Sasuke that caused the two to fall to the ground. Everyone was in shock at the sudden fall of the two. When they all went to see if they were okay suddenly when they all see if they were okay they found the two not only Naruto on top of Sasuke but what shocked everyone the most is that they are KISSING!? Nauto and Sasuke widen their eyes at each other as for sure through their minds they are trying recollect the reality and when they finally realize what was happening Sasuke pushed Naruto well more like shove him to the side and stood up spitting as well rubbing his lips from the disgusting feeling he got from the yellow haired boy. Naruto did the same. From shock it turned out a funny laugh for everyone else watching them act like these though Sakura was sad and broken deep down to the fact that Naruto had stolen a kiss from Sasuke that she wanted to be the one to kiss him one day. Sasuke turned to see Sakura seeing that sadness and broken she must feel deep down when it made him realize about Celeste. He widen his eyes and looked to see where Celeste was at when he turned to see where she was sitting at but she wasn't there so he looked to his side and looked up when he saw her standing there looking shock on her face. When Sasuke saw her expression it made him feel so embarrassed. He looked away from her and closing his eyes trying to hold is usual expression not letting a blush take its view. As he walked back to his seat before he went back to his seat he kicked Naruto in the process as if it was an accident.

"Gah. HEY!" Naruto said as he stood up quickly and wanted to say something more until Iruka-sensei finally stepped in between them.

"Naruto quiet! You have done enough. Return to your seat so we can finish up here. Same goes for everyone. Please return to your seats" Iruka-sensei told everyone else and everyone returned to their seats. Celeste looked to Sasuke ones more as Sasuke looked towards her as well and Celeste gave her a small gentle smile as she waved at him. Sasuke still felt embarrassed the fact that she had witnessed what happened and wondered what is it that she's thinking in her mind when the thought of that kiss...that happened between him and that dumbass Naruto had. Sasuke looked away and tilted his head closes his eyes ones more as he rested his lips against his hands as he leaned his elbow as support on the table clearing his throat and stayed silent. Celeste giggled gently to herself the ways Sasuke is acting. She found it cute since she had never really seen him be these embarrassed as it's her first time seeing it even though for how long they had been together with the gang. Iruka-sensei started finishing off the team parings so that everyone has a team because it was for the next year they will be training in a whole new level with stronger and higher ranks as their Sensei's.

Soon the class had ended as it was their last day in class with Iruka-sensei. They all said their thanks and their goodbyes. Celeste along with Tomo and Kanada left the class room as they headed out of the building. Sasuke looked to see the three of them leave him behind saying no word. It made Sasuke feel like they had stabbed him in the back causing him to think that he was probably better left alone and not have friends at all. Sasuke looked away from the door when they had left the room and be outside by now doing whatever they usually do while Sasuke sits in his chair listening to his so called "Team mates" blabbed about something that he does not come to care at all. Sasuke soon got up from his seat, he slides his hands into his pockets and started walking out of the class followed by Sakura trying to get his attention trying to make conversation with him and then there is that annoying dumbass Naruto following beside Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun! We're going to be a team. I bet we will be best of team together~ Don't you think?" Sakura started the conversation well trying to make conversation with him but all she got was silence and a shrug from his response "So what will we be doing today!? Should we train together?" she asked him but once again silence but then Naruto butted into the conversation between the two as he thought to be the one to answer Sakura since Sasuke wasn't going to answer her.

"Yeah! That would sound so cool to train together Sakura-chan!" he said in a cheerful excited attitude as he got closer to Sakura but Sakura placed a hand against his cheek and pushed him aside "Awww why Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked her. Sakura ignored him and looked at Sasuke still trying to get him to talk to her. As soon as they had left the building of the Ninja Academy in the distance from the Academy building stood Tomo, Kanda along with Celeste who is swinging on the swing while talking with them waiting for Sasuke to leave the building so that they all could hang out with each other again. Kanda looked over to the Academy to see if Sasuke got out of the building and when he did see him leaving the academy kanda mentioned it to the others.

"Hey Sasuke's out of the building" he said to them. Both Tomo and Celeste looked at Kanda seeing him point out knowing its towards Sasuke. They followed the direction his pointing out which would be at the Academy building. When they saw Sasuke walking out of the building they held a smile on their face but what they also saw is who his walking out with "Not to mention along with Sasuke fan girl Sakura and that Ninetale beast boy name Naruto..." Kanda said. Celeste frowned a little when she heard what Kanda said about Naruto. They just don't see what she sees also like that Hyuga girl Hinata sees in him. Celeste stared at the group as she spoke to Kanda correcting him or more like advising him.

"You know...you should not judge a person by the rumors you hear and judge a person by their cover" she said looking from Sasuke to Naruto watching him trying so hard to get Sakura's attention. It's something she likes to see person is the persistent and the care free someone who could still enjoy life even though they are cruel towards him, the nature of others how they treated him because of the stories everyone hears. They both looked at Celeste to what she said then they both looked at each other. They forgot that Celeste sees everyone as an equal, they both smiled and chuckled with a nod.

"Your probably right Celeste" Kanda said looking back at Celeste as she looks up at Kanda and gave him a big smile with a light gentle giggle before looking away to see Sasuke and Kanda cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to Sasuke "SASUKE! OVER HERE!" Kanda called out as he waves on hand up in the air to notion him where they are. Sasuke heard his name and looked up looking in the direction of Kanda's voice. The three of them smiled towards Sasuke as the other two that is with Sasuke looked in the same direction to see Sasuke's friends that they would always see him hanging with before they ever became a team. Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke when they saw him look to them which they notice a smile on his face which was never seen before or was it a smirk?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said his name but Sasuke ignored as he started walking towards the group at the swing. Deep down Sasuke had though they would have left him behind because they were teamed up together while his with the annoying pink haired Sakura and the dumbass yellow haired demon fox boy Naruto. But in the end he was once again proven wrong just like when he had first met Celeste a long time ago before they had attended Ninja Academy together, the time when he thought he would be forever alone but she suddenly appeared when he needed someone so there she was trying to be friends with him what was even surprise that she understands his pain. Sasuke left the two as he approached his "Friends". Sakura was in shocked when he had chose them over the team but then again it would be expected since they do hang together all the time. Some how Sakura just felt like she was rejected and yet she won't give up on him _'I wont give up Sasuke! No way...'_ she thought to herself with her demonic like self inside her mind is talking.

"Yo Sasuke. Hope you didn't think we would leave you behind man" Kanda said to him when he is now standing in front of them

"What his getting at Sasuke. Is that even though we are on a different team. You are still a part of these gang no matter the outcomes or situation" Celeste said to him which Sasuke slightly showed a smile which made Kanda grin widely wrapped an arm around the boy's neck laughing in glee.

"We should go and get raman noodles!"

"Sounds good with me~" Celeste agreed with Kanda "What about you Tomo?" Celeste looked up at Tomo which Tomo responded with a smile and a nod.

"Alright then! Hahaha what about you Sasuke? You up for raman?" Kanda asked him as he looks at him still has his arm around his neck waiting for him to answer. Sasuke looked up looking at Kanda then looked at Celeste as she looks at him with a gentle smile. He could feel like his about to blush but he try to push it back from showing

"Y-Yeah..." He said looking away tilted his head for a few moments until Kanda had finally released him and started ahead followed by Tomo. Sasuke looked up to see Celeste who still sitting on the swing looking at him which caused the black haired ninja boy blink a couple of times wondering why she's still there and staring at him with a smile. He blushed some as he looked away not wanting her to see it "I-Is there something on my face...?" he asked. There was a silent between the two of them at first before he looked back towards Celeste seeing her stood up off the swing as she shook her head and giggled

"No there isn't. Just that it's nice to see you smile. You should show it more often" she said to him causing Sasuke to widen his eyes and blush to her complement about his smile "C'mon everyone's probably wondering why were not following them" she said with a giggle. Sasuke couldn't help but take the advice and nodded with a smile as he walked along side with her. Sasuke arrived to the exit of the Academy grounds when he notice Celeste had stopped. He looked to see her when she looked over to the two which were Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke wondered what is she doing until he heard what she said "Hey you guys! Want to join us!?" she called out to them and offered them. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at her as they felt surprised that she would ask them to join them but they happily accepted the offer and approached them. Sasuke wondered why she would do that...Celeste knew he would question for her actions because they aren't like them and they wouldn't come to understand them well Sakura wouldn't but what Saskue doesn't come to realize that Naruto isn't as different then what he come to believe even though Naruto is still young to understand and a little dumbsided. But she believes he will soon come to understand and has his own funny way to show it. Celeste turned around as soon as they had caught up with them and Celeste turned to see Sasuke confused but they walked went to catch up with the others. They saw both Kanda and Tomo up ahead which they dashed towards them as they waved to them when they approached them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they had finally finished enjoying their meal at the raman stand it was then that they must return home so they can all look forward for tomorrow. Sure they don't have any school because they had past their school and move on to the next one after summer break is over. It was getting late though for Sakura having to be out late knowing it's past her curfew it would be a big deal when her parents worry about while for the rest of them...there is no one to worry for them well parents that is. Then again Celeste has someone like a parent but it's not the same as getting love from the real thing.

"Hey Sakura shouldn't you get home now? For sure you parents will be worried sick of you" Celeste said to Sakura as if reminding her. Which when she did Sakura reacted in worried that was when the voice that called out to Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Everyone turned to the voice that is coming from and when they saw the figure which belonged to both of Sakura's parents. They ran up to them as they grabbed Sakura pulling her into a tight embrace of worry and relief at the same time. It made the rest of them envy the love of parents when they hear the worry words from them to their child. Celeste watched until the end so did the rest of them well that was when she noticed Sasuke who had looked away and started walking away from them. Celeste knew at that moment he was upset and sadden by the sight of when Sakura is with her parents. Celeste was about to go after him when she saw someone ran past them. Celeste blinked a couple of times wondering who just ran past her when she was about to go after Sasuke that was until she noticed the long pink hair that could only mean one thing and one person which was Sakura. Celeste wondered what was going on as she stood there in silence with thoughts running through her mind as she watched Sakura at his side right now and trying to talk to him. At that moment as she watches the two of them she doesn't know why for these feelings she having deep down in her chest like its tightening. Her hand gripped into a fist. Kanda looked at Celeste like everyone else when they had seen Sakura run off towards Sasuke, Kanda having to sense the expression she's using on her face even its a slight sign as well her feelings but he did not say anything since he knows its not his business to get involved with what's happening and plus he could only watch over his friends and be there when they needed like a cheering up sort of thing or maybe advice even though Celeste tends to be the one giving wisdom thoughts to them.

"Thank you for you all. Taking care of our daughter Sakura even though you shouldn't be out here at night on your own"

"I agree with my dear wife. You all young children should return home where its safe because you don't know what tends to happen at night that anything can happen" The rest of the group looked over to Sakura's parents when they heard their gretitude for looking after their daughter but also telling them they should go home now to where its safe. Naruto had a grin on his face as he opened his mouth ready to speak out when Tomo placed his hand on the boy's mouth from saying anything that he would embarrass them all.

"Yes of course! We will all return home and wake up to a new day. Please have a good evening and good night" Kanda stepped forward to them telling them and saying farewell. They both smiled at them and looked to Sakura as they are to call her back to head on home.

"Sakura! Come on. We're going home now!" Sakura's father called out. The little ninja's turned to see Sakura who turned her attention towards her father before looking back to Sasuke.

"Well I have to go now Sasuke-kun. I will see you tomorrow morning. I hope we can really work hard as a team~ Goodnight" she said to him with a smile and a giggle. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura to see her smile and heard her giggle which reminded him of a time which it had caused him to widen his eyes and blushed some then looked away from her.

"Yeah..." Sasuke only said in responded which made Sakura smiled happily before she ran off towards her parents and the others. Before she leaves with her parents she looked at the others "Thank you all for the wonderful meal~ I enjoyed it. Hope to do these more sometime again" Sakura said with a smile and a giggle before she took her leave with a wave as she walked with her parents. Celeste on the other hand some how thought other wise when she said what she said as if shes only saying that because of Sasuke. It made Celeste unsure but she kept it to herself though hiding it from Kanda was of course unavoidable because he was always good at seeing behind the lies which she knows he probably knows what is Sakura's true intentions.

When they had soon left Kanda looked over to Tomo and then to Celeste then to Naruto who seem to still be hanging around. Celeste looked over to Naruto staring at him who seem to be quiet and smiled nervously which is new.

"So you heading home now?"

"Yeah I guess I should be going now as well" Naruto responded to Celeste. Celeste nodded and gave him a small and gentle smile like the first time that they had spoken a year ago. When Naruto saw the smile it too made him smile thinking about the time when they first spoken before he had left heading home "That boy sure is a strange one" Celeste said but giggled at the thought.

"Yeah he sure is. But you always tend to see what everyone can never see Celeste. If to what you say is true I wonder what he will become in the future to come" Kanda said his thoughts out to them

"Who knows what fate may bring" Celeste said before she turned around to see Sasuke seeing him the distance looking at them but when she noticed that their eyes met but it had caused Sasuke to look away which Celeste wondered why he would look away from her.

"Hey were going home now. We will see you later!" Kanda said out loud as he left them and Tomo followed Kanda since they both live near each other. After they had left Celeste walked towards Sasuke standing beside him with her hands behind her back.

"I thought you would be heading home already" Celeste said to him as she stood there turned her head to look at him waiting for him to respond to her but looked away from him and just stared at the lights of the houses in which one by one people started turning them off. Sasuke was quiet still wondering why and worried Celeste as to what did she do that Sasuke wouldn't answer her she would have thought or believed they were close by now as well as he usually talk to her. Celeste tilted her head as she felt like she should head on home because her mother must be worried about her by now "I'm going to go. My mother is probably worried about me and want me home by now" she said as she walked forward heading on home. Sasuke just stood there lifted his head to see her walking home on her own and when she was no longer be seen he too then headed home.

Celeste finally arrived home as her mother was sleeping on the couch waiting for her to return home. Celeste saw her there laying on the couch which she knew she had been waiting for her and must have been quite worried about her. Celeste walked up to her, stood at her side she continues to lay there staring down at her when she soon had sensed her presence she had woken up and saw her standing there by her. It caused the woman to sit up straight away and pulled her into a tight embrace holding her closely to her with worry and yet relief. Celeste knew by that moment she had been waiting for her to return home safely. Celeste smiled feeling her embrace, she wrapped her arms around her in return.

"I'm sorry I've had you worried mother...But I home safely" Celeste said when her mother soon slowly pulled away from her and stared up at her placing a hand against her cheek stroking them with a smile she holds of happy and relief.

"Come now lets get you into bed" Celeste's mother said standing up onto her feet. But Celeste shook her head which caused the woman to wonder why she's not.

"No I'm fine I will go to bed on my own. I'm a big girl now mother you don't have to worry so much about me enough to take me to bed when I can do that on my own. You should be the one going to bed. You had been waiting for me to come home all night at least I can do is have you go to bed" Celeste said with a smile. Celeste's mother smiled happily as to hear her say that because hearing her say that to her makes her feel so happy that even though Celeste isn't her real daughter and that her real daughter died at birth...but it makes her happy Celeste cares about her as her own mother as she thinks of her as her own daughter. Plus both her and Celeste's parents knew each other since they were little and then became part of the Senju Clan together. Nayomi, her mother nodded and kissed the girl on the head and left to go to her room.

Celeste walked to her room after her mother had went into her room to go to bed. When she walked into her bedroom. She walked to her closet taking out her Pajama out and got changed into them. Once she was changed she looked around her room and walked to her desk which has a photo of her parents and holding in her mother's arms is when Celeste was a baby with her father's arms wrapped around her mother's waist holding her close to him as they look so happy in the photo. Before Celeste was about to put down the photo and head to bed she felt a familiar chakura signature and presence. Celeste closed her eyes placing the photo back down and smirked.

"You can come out now..." she paused some before she spoke again "Sasuke" she said lastly with a smile and a giggle. Celeste looked up and saw a shadow or a figure outside of her window. Celeste walked up to the window as she stood in front of the window where Sasuke's shadow of his figure is and pulled the curtain to the side looking now at Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned his head to face her now staring at each other. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she slowly opened her windows "What are you doing here at my window Sasuke-kun? I thought you weren't talking to me and your at home" Celeste asked.

"In truth...I don't know why I am here when I can be at your door instead" he said looking away from Celeste hiding his light blush as he started to feel nervous "A-And I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier Celeste. I just.." He was cut off when Celeste spoke

"It's fine Sasuke. Your here now and your talking to me again" she said to him with a gentle smile still on her face, Sasuke turned his head to look at her seeing her hold a smile on her face "That's all that matters to me is that your talking to me again" she added with a giggle. Sasuke smiled small and gentle with a nod "So uhm..is there something you need?" she asked him

"Oh uhm.." he looked away from Celeste standing there outside of her window on the roof "Well I came here mostly to apologize to you" he said to her "And.." He paused himself. Celeste looking curious to what else is it that he wanted to tell her but instead she butted in again as if she didn't want him to ruin his pride and that tough side to him.

"Would you like to go on the roof top and do star gazing with me?" she asked him when she looked away from him and looked up at the night sky. Sasuke looked at her when she had asked him to join her to star gaze with her. Sasuke cleared his throat looking away before he stood up from the window seal sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Sure" he said.

"Okay. I will be out in a moment" she said to him. Sasuke looked to her raised an eyebrow wondering why when she had gone out of her room. Sasuke waited for her to return. She soon returned to her room and climbed out of her bedroom window with the help of Sasuke as she had taken his hand when he had kindly held it out for her to take and help her "Thank you Sasuke" she thanked him as soon as made it out of her room. They made it up to the top of the house onto the roof top of her house. They looked around and then looked at each other with a smile on both their faces before they sat down on the roof. Sasuke still wondered why she had left what was it that she was getting?

"So uhm Celeste what was it that you had to go for?" he asked her.

"Oh. Well" she said taking something out of her pocket and held it out to Sasuke to have some of the chocolates she had kept in the fridge. She looked at him with a smile "I wanted to share some of the treats I had kept in the fridge. I wanted to share it with you" she added with a smile and a giggle. Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before he nodded and took one chocolate out of her hand looked away from her and so did Celeste. She took one chocolate and put it in her mouth "Mmh~" she said to herself enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate that she holds a pleasant smile on her face which Sasuke saw and had made him smile and gave a light chuckle to himself then enjoyed eating the chocolate she had given him. Sasuke couldn't understand to why is it that every time his with her he can always relax and yet be nervous at the same time or even smile as well. Could it be that they are getting closer and closer together? Who knows. Only time can tell.


End file.
